With Love, From Australia
by Kharishma
Summary: AU. Life after a spell can be difficult, especially if you aren't a ranger. What if life before the spell was hell? Well this is Kat's story.
1. Forgive me for I have Sined

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing new plots for a better show.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I lied. I did find some stuff I had started a very long time ago. This is probably one of the first fanfics I ever started. I have one other that I was working on in my American Government class two semesters ago. But we'll start with this one. Let me know what you think…. not sure how much sense it'll make, or if I'll even continue with it, but it was something cute I had worked up. Please excuse the stereotypicalness of my characters... This is AU right after Kim if faced with the decision of going to Florida or not, and in my story it is Florida the state not the city in California.

* * *

The Angel Grove Youth Center had already begun to fill as students were being let out for the beginning of Winter Break. There was chatter all around about vacation plans and the upcoming Winter Dance. Through out all the commotion, Ernie was glad to find the familiar faces of a more relaxed group of friends. He knew they were special and that made a smile linger on his face. They helped change things a lot and they were always there for each other. 

"Did you hear?" The petite brunette perked up. A sly grin spread across her face as she looked over at the young man dressed in red. She leaned over the table out of Tommy's grasp just about ready to pounce the young man she's known to have all the trouble with the opposite sex.

Everyone had already directed his or her vision to the appointed teen. Curiosity raged through their minds. The faintest of embarrassed blushes emerged on Rocky DeSantos' face.

"Hear what, Kim?" An ever so curious voice came from the girl dressed in yellow. Kimberly's grin grew wider from the thought of being the only one to know about the topic in discussion. Her eyes were gleaming from excitement, on the verge of spilling the beans.

"Well Rocky, are you going to let them in on this one or shall I?" The pink clad teen offered, her small frame relaxing a bit against the table. Rocky glared at Kim for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. How could he have expected her not to be excited about the events that she "happened to witness"? His mind was racing on how he should phrase this.

"I guess I could tell them," was his reply. The soft tint of pink on his cheeks began to grow to a full on crimson red. He glanced up from his glass to find the attentive eyes of his closest friends. He took a big gulp, "Well, you see…. um…. today after I had finished English, Sarah Turner came up to me…." the eyes of his friends lit up instantly catching on to the "little secret". "Um she…. Sarah asked me out to the Winter Dance."

Laughter erupted from all around the table. Rocky, the lady's man always found trouble when it came to finding a date. After many rejections, someone ended up asking HIM out. Much to his embarrassment, the laughter had drawn up attention from all over the Youth Center.

"Man, Rocky. I have never seen you this nervous," spoke his long time friend, Adam Park.

"Indeed, your demeanor was quite astonishing," Billy finally added in through his laughter. The rest of the circle of friends looked at Billy as their laughter died down into confusion. They had all heard what their blue friend said but comprehending it was another matter,

"Billy, could you say that again so that the rest of us laymen could understand?" Queried Kimberly, sitting back against the arm of her love. Billy shook his head. His intellectual slip-ups were rare but also a hassle without Trini around to automatically translate. He opened his mouth to speak when a soft accented voice came from behind him.

"He meant that he was surprised at Rocky's behavior in the situation he was faced with," explained the newly acquainted Katherine Hillard. Her white blonde hair framed her smiling face as she waved to the group. Their attention was now turned to the newest face in town and to their rather large secret. Her eyes glanced around the close nit group. A sudden urge to vanish came over her. The acceptance they showed her was something she believed she could never deserve. Kat moved her hands down to smooth out her new purple skirt. She had donated all of her pink clothing to charity. The respective color was the epitome of her new "friend." It now also represented her past, one that she would gladly like to forget.

Billy turned his head to meet the hollow blue gaze of Katherine. "Thank you, Kat," he spoke softly a bit f concern seeping through. Never had he seen such a look on anyone before. It was quite hidden he noted, had he not actually looked he would have completely missed it altogether.

Even after Tommy had broken the spell that over powered his intentions, a look like this never crossed his face. Of course, he did have Kim the love they shared could break through all binds. Billy's brain told him that perhaps it was just homesickness, she did just come from a completely different country, but his heart on the other hand knew it was something deeper.

"Would you like to join our fun?" Aisha spoke moving her chair over offering Kat a place between Billy and her. Kat's uneasiness did not go unnoticed by anyone. Each one of them gave her a welcoming smile, and in turn she gave them a cheerful one that hid her secrets from the world around her. The urge to vanish did not go away but these people in front of her, as she knew, only had good intentions. So without another word she pulled a chair up and sat down with the group of teens.

They began sharing plans for the up coming Winter Dance. She watched them intently remembering times she had like this with her own friends back in Australia. Her heart sank at the thoughts of her old home. The events she had just been though in life had brought back so many memories; some of them had caused her to go back into a deep depression that she had beheld before. The very thought of the pink gymnast lying unconscious on the floor of the Youth Center was almost unbearable.

It brought back the memories of the reason they moved to America. It reminded her of "Him." Her mother was devastated. Sometimes she couldn't remember when was the last time she thought of "Him." She smiled at the thought of "Him" being able to help her break the sell of evil that was placed upon her.

The rest of the teens had continued on with conversation about the dance not really noticing the silence their guest portrayed. Although Billy had glanced every once and awhile to catch Kat's smile disappear in somewhat deep thought. Aisha eventually noted the girl's silence with time. As Kim started to talk about the dress she wanted, Aisha happened to slip in a question toward Kat.

"So Kat, are you going to the dance with anyone?" The question caused all attention to be directed to the girl again. Her head jerked up surprised at the sound of her name.

"Oh, no I don't have anyone to go with," she shook her head slowly. It was then that she noticed the smile on Aisha's face grow wider, " I actually wasn't planning on going," she eased in before anything else could be said about that matter. Everyone was at least a little shocked by her answer, and in other words for Kim and Aisha completely shocked.

"But Kat, you **do** know that it would be the **last** dance of the year," Kim stated matter-of-factly, "… Don't you?" The embarrassment that came with that question had become apparent all over Kat's face. "Well I mean, of course you know. It's just, Kat, I really think you should come. It um…" Kim fumbled with her words slightly, unable to relieve the situation, " … would be a good time for you to meet people." Her head nodded quickly.

Kat's eyes went vacant in thought. How could she say no to them? She owed them so much even if they say she doesn't. Only, she couldn't. She sighed slightly, "I guess I could think about it." Her comfort level hadn't changed a bit. It was now that she decided to leave them be and figure out what she was going to do the night of the dance.

She stood slowly a thankful smile crossed her face to them all. "I should get going. I promised my mum that I would help cook dinner tonight."

"Let us know if you'll be joining us at the dance. I have the perfect idea at what dress you could wear!" Kim squealed, giving a glance at Aisha.

"I will Kimberly," Kat spoke softly as she replaced the chair to its rightful table. She gave the group a quick wave before retreating out of the Youth Center.

Billy's eyes lingered on her form for a moment. Her personality seemed lost some how to him. As he returned his attention to his group of friends he realized the change in her attire. Perhaps it was just a fluke, he thought. A black blouse with a deep purple skirt seemed to contrast with her complexion, even though it was nice looking. During the short time span he had known her, she had never worn anything in those shades, he didn't even think she owned anything in those colors. His worry for their mysterious friend increased drastically at that moment. Her life had changed so much in the minimal amount of time she had been there. Life is quite hard enough and to add in evil monsters and a witch, things did get intense. A soft sigh came from his lips as he remembered the pressure they bestowed upon her the moment before.

Conversations continued on all around him. "You guys, may be we shouldn't pressure Kay so much into going to the dance."

"Was it really that bad?" Aisha questioned.

"To us it may not seem like much but to Kat something like this could be a very big deal. It's not always easy to get over the regret you have after the spell is broken." Tommy offered in, knowing from experience about the situation. "She hasn't come to talk to anyone either. Keeping it bottled inside could be causing her to seclude herself from the world." Seclusion was a word he knew very well. It is hadn't been for Kim, Tommy could only imagine what he would have done and it wasn't pretty.

A solemn silence came over the group at the realization of their actions. All of them had seen spells and a few of them knew what Kat was going through. Their thoughts wandered for a moment.

"Well I do hope she comes, it would help her get acquainted with people around here." Adam broke the silence that had engulfed their table. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I should be heading home myself. Lots of planning to do, you know," said Aisha, leaning over to kiss Adam's cheek softly. Adam's face heated up considerably.

"Remember you guys that we're meeting up tomorrow to go shopping," Kim announced. A slight groan came from their male companions.

Aisha laughed, "Come on guys, we aren't **that** bad. Oh, and you **will** be the best looking guys there."

"She does have a point there," Adam agreed.

Rocky turned to Adam gasping, "Adam you traitor! Couldn't one of you just take a picture with you and our measurements?"

"Nope," stated Aisha, "We need the real subject. Besides not every clothing store has the right size to the measurement, plus it might not fit correctly." Rocky groaned again, sinking back into his chair.

Laughter erupted from everyone but Rocky, who continued to pout in his chair. Once everything calmed down they all went their own ways. Adam decided to talk Aisha home. Tommy and Kim decided to get some alone time at the lake. It had become their favorite spot since she was out of the hospital. Rocky picked up one of his younger sisters before heading home himself. Billy watched his friends go, many of his thoughts still focused on Kat, as he bid a good night to Ernie.

He set out for his home, and maybe work on one of his inventions. _No_ was all he could think. His mind seemed affixed on one thing – Kat. The look she had in her eyes reminded him of a lost dog. He had wished he could help her but she was passing it off as if nothing was wrong. He knew better though. Pain like that is hard to truly hide, and she had the ability to at times. This as something more then he could conserve, he didn't know what happened to her with her time under the spell but he can only imagine what could have caused her to be the way she was. He shook his head; maybe some sleep would do him some good.

* * *

Kim ran from Tommy's arms over to the lake. The sun had just finished setting over the horizon. The faint purple that resided in the sky reflected across the water of the lake. A few clouds floated in front of the stars and moon causing the light to speckle the water as if it had diamonds hidden within its waters.

She wrapped her arms around herself from the cold chill that the fresh winter air spread across Angel Grove.

A smile had slowly made its way across her face. Angel Grove's lake had become a favorite spot for them. When she had started her intense gymnastic training they would come to the lake for some alone time. They fun that they had and the love that they shared made those moments engrave themselves into her mind.

When Kim had been offered to go train in Florida, she had seriously considered it. After the others convinced her that she should because they knew that it would be a dream come true. Everything changed though when she made a trip to the hospital. She felt she couldn't thank Kat enough for the help Kat disposed on her.

Being in the hospital gave her time to think. All of it made her realize that she belonged here. Her life was fighting evil from taking over the planet and her other half was here too. She couldn't imagine life without Tommy. It hurt when she did. Everything ruled it out that she should stay and that's what she did. Never could she be happier.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" Tommy said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh…. just us," she smiled. "I'm so glad that I decided to stay." She relaxed her body back against him.

"I'm glad too." Tommy's mind went through a few options of what to say next as he reached back into his pocket. "Kim," Tommy started, pulling out a small black velvet box. "When you were thinking about heading over to Florida to compete in the Pan Globals it made me think. You were there for me during the time after I broke the spell and when I lost my powers. You're the best thing that's happened in my life."

Tommy paused when he felt Kim turn to face him. Her eyebrow was perked in curiosity at him. "Tommy, what are you getting at?"

He lifted up the box in front of her, surprise over coming her. "Kim… I… uh …I know that we have just started the prime of our lives and that there could be a possibility you could fall in love with someone else." His heart was about to burst in his chest. "I want you to know what I love you more than life itself, the thought of almost loosing you hurt me. I…. just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will **always** love you."

It was then that he opened the box to reveal a golden ring encrusted with pink tinted diamonds. Kim's face lightened up at his words more than the ring itself.

"Tommy, I love you too. I always will," she breathed, embracing him in a tender hug. Tommy took the ring out of the box, holding his love's hand as he slipped the ring on to her finger. The only problem was that the ring was too large for her.

"Oh no," Tommy chuckled, "I see what you mean by side now."

A small laugh came from Kim, "It's alright, Tommy. I'll still cherish it forever." Kim held it in her hand looking at its every detail. Her heart swelled when she read the engraving inside the band, _My heart belongs to you. Always, Tom._

Tommy's body jerked up with an idea. He reached behind his neck and unlatched is necklace. Removing the ring from her hand, he slipped it onto the chain before putting it around her neck. Tommy wrapped his arms around her then, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I will always love you," he smiled, leading her back to his car, ready to take her home. His heart content.

* * *

Angel Grove park had been partly blocked off with long yellow plastic tape. Crowds had been forming around what looked like a crime scene. Adam ran a hand through his growing locks as he came upon the "disaster." A smile crept on to his face as he read "Dance Committee Only" on the yellow barrier. They were their colors he noted, his smile widening.

He leaned over walking under the barrier, taking note of the time on his "watch." A quarter to noon and he was sure she hadn't eaten since they started the project, which he was estimating to be about 3 to 4 hours ago. He walked over to the group under a makeshift pavilion.

"We could put the stage up in the center and then the food and drinks on the side under some kind of cover," he heard Aisha stating her plans to the group from the short distance. The closer he got, the more he saw of the large diagram that Aisha had sketched for her visual.

As he came into view, Aisha looked back at him with a smile. He lifted his arm up to her and pointed toward the "watch."

She nodded slightly to him, "So you can see, we would have enough room for dancing and some tables to just talk at. It's the ideal setting." She watched the rest of the committee not in agreement.

"But Aisha, do you think we'll have enough money for that and the music. We at least need to have a DJ for this," spoke up a tall curly haired brunette.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Janie," Aisha threw her hands up, "Jeff from the school radio said that he would be happy to DJ as long as he would be able to get his groove on too." She laughed thinking that Jeff was a fun loving guy. She shook her head, "So I found a few local bands and singers who said that they wouldn't mind playing, mostly for the publicity then anything else."

"Well, girl, you really have out done yourself this time," said the president of the committee, Gwendolyn. "But as much as I would like this meeting to continue we have extended it long enough. Remember that we're meeting here tomorrow to start setting up."

"Oh and Kelly, don't forget to ask about your friends singing," Aisha added in before she left.

"Hey Ish, are you hungry?" Adam walked up next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think we'll have time to eat?" She finished collecting her things. She never thought about having a relationship with Adam before and it made her wonder why not? She did always like spending time with him and as all her friends have said he is he sweetest guy in school. She must admit it was true. His surprises were magnificent things that only he or Rocky would know about. She was glad that he took her advice and asked the girl he wanted to take to the dance even if she might say no. During all that talking she internally wished that it were she. After the many talks with her friends, she couldn't help but notice all of his charming traits and that adorable half smile he has when he's nervous.

He reached over to pick up a few things, "It'll take us three minutes to get over there in my car, and that'll give us eight minutes and if we add about fifteen minutes after noon, we could still be there before Tommy." Adam chuckled at his joke, while Aisha busted out laughing. She almost dropped what she was holding, but she knew it was all true. Their white wearing friend did have a problem with time; it never was on his side.

"Adam, Kim would have killed you if she heard that," Aisha smiled.

"I know Isha, but it is true and I'm quite hungry my self," he said happily, putting her things in the back of his car and getting in. He watched her get in and felt her lips press against his cheek as he started the car. He smiled again and felt his face blush.

"Kim wouldn't mind if we were late, would she?" He queried nervously, pulling out of the parking lot.

Aisha looked at his, "I don't think she'll mind, at least we'll be there." She laughed thinking about how cute he was when he was worried.

* * *

Tommy looked down at his "watch", a quarter pass noon it said. Could his watch be slow and he was really late? Was this the right meeting place? He tapped it with his finger watching it tick away. When he looked up again he found Adam, Aisha, and Billy looking at him in complete shock. 

"What?" He said innocently.

"You're here before anyone else," Adam pointed out.

"Yes, I am, and you all are late," he spoke proudly, no letting on his previous worries. he knew that they couldn't get him this now. "I've been standing here for fifteen minutes."

"Well, we didn't think you would be on time so we thought that we could pick up something to eat before we came," offered Adam, getting his two companions to nod in agreement.

"Ha, I showed you then," Tommy smiled, he knew something good would come from today.

"TOMMY!" Kim shouted from across the mall. Everyone turned looking for danger. She ran the rest of the way over to the group. "You're here… that's good." She was a little perplexed that he was here before her though.

"That just leaves us with Rocko," Aisha chuckled from the oddness that has taken place.

"He better show up, he promised," Kim said angrily. Her face brightened though when Aisha mentioned a dress that she saw. The two sat down on a bench discussing ideas that they had for this special night.

Billy stuck his hands in his pocket unable to keep his thoughts in line. Sleep had moved his thoughts away from Kat for a time but as soon as he awoke she had invaded. Mostly her eyes haunted him. He knew that she was hiding her feelings and what had happened during her time serving Rita, but there seemed to be something else she was hiding. He shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time since yesterday. He wanted to help her but fear told him that he could say something that would make her breakdown.

Tommy looked over at his genius friend. Always thinking, he smiled. "Something troubling you, Billy?" He spoke up, hoping to get some good information from the curious young man.

Billy looked at Tommy suddenly, "Oh, I was just thinking about a few things…" He didn't know what to tell Tommy. It wasn't exactly something he thought he should talk about, of that he was comfortable to talk about.

"So who's the girl?" Tommy spoke quietly, remembering how he had acted when his father asked him the same question. He saw that his intentions surprised Billy. He smiled sheepishly, "Been there, done that," he simple put.

Adam, who was standing on the other side of Billy leaned over and said, "You do have that look." Adam knew that Billy had his fair share of girlfriends but as things go with monster attacks, the relationships wouldn't last long. He, himself had been through such times.

"Thanks Adam," Billy said sarcastically. "You are correct about your inqueries," he paused, "It's not what you think though. I'm more worried about someone of the opposite sex than infatuated."

Tommy nodded, "Have you tried talking to her?" The memory of how his friend reacted to the girl in question lingered in his mind. But before Billy could answer, as if by some miracle, Rocky walks up to the group. He found that Billy had always been lucky in situations like this one.

"Rocko, you're late,' Aisha glared at him.

"I didn't think that I would be the last one here…" he tried to save himself from their rath. "Besides I wanted to stop by Sarah's to see how she was."

The thought of Rocky visiting Sarah was so sweet in Kim's mind that she decided to let him off for it. They watched him relax a bit from the luck Sarah seemed to give him. Stiffled laughter came from the rest of the guys from the tinted pink that was crossing Rocky's face again. They all found it hard not to tease him since he was such an easy target at the moment. Kim turned her attention back to Aisha as they tried to figure out which store they would visit first.

Tommy glanced at Billy for a moment to see if he should ask him again. His friend seemed over powered with the thought of Kat. Tommy heard laughter omit from Adam as Kim and Aisha took Rocky between them before heading off to their first destination. The question he had previously been thinking about left his head and his attention was yet again directed towards their red friend. A smile graced his face as he walked up to Adam. He did feel pity for their friend, of course, as long as the joke is funny though, he might as well take advantage of it. That thought brought a stifled laugh from him. Adam had said that that saying would come back to haunt Rocky one day. That day seemed to have come.

The girls took Rocky's arms in their own and led the group off. Tommy and Adam followed in pursuit, grinning ear to ear. Adam turned his head to look behind him and came to a sudden stop. Tommy turned his head out of curiosity.

"Coming Billy?" The sound of Adam's voice startled the young man back from his own mind. Tommy and Adam began to wonder what else could be tormenting Billy. Although the thought that Billy could have fallen for Kat so fast, that he hasn't even noticed himself came to mind.

"Oh yes…" Billy spoke as he walked to catch up with the two. his mind was still distracted but still vaguely aware of his surroundings as they walked after the rest of the group. He walked besides Adam in a seemingly drunken stupor, his mind floating from the reality around him to the chaotic insinuation of his confused mind. His thoughts had been interrupted at the sound of Rocky trying to humor through his anxiety.

"Come on guys, your missing out on ALL the fun," Rockey strained, wincing a bit as if waiting for the hit from one of his two female companions. But the hit never came and all the attention was turned to the two in wonder.

"Is that **Kat**?" Aisha spoke up in complete shock. Her eye sight was directed across the mall and before the others could turn their heads Kim let out a small, "uh." Not sure how to respond.

"With Skull?" Kim blinked her eyes a few times in need of reassurance. Four heads then swung in the direction of the intended "scene." Much to Billy's dismay he spotted Kat and Skull walking together. The sight made his heart sink to his stomach and the overwhelming urge to have another meeting with his lunch. He frowned with confusion. He felt a hand touch his shoulder but he could only hang his head.

The others still had their attention on the distant couple. "Come on Billy, let's get you that suit," Tommy spoke up, squeezing his friend's shoulder lightly. Billy only nodded in response, lifting his head to look at the two again. A dull ache came from his heart as he turned away and walked into the store with the others.

* * *

Wow that was long. But here's a teaser to the next chapter since it'll take me a bit to type it up.

"_Am I still in love with Kimberly? Yes… yes I am. I'll probably always be in love with her but her heart belongs to Tommy. They are **completely** in love and I know that's not something you get between. It could have drastic consequences."_

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please review. Thanks for reading


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer:** The owner of Power Rangers is not I. I'm sure it would be a better show if I did own it.

**Author's Note:** I had a rough time getting through this chapter, mostly because it is a very different Skull, well the Skull I had envisioned since the episode we found out he played piano. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and it isn't too disappointing.

* * *

Cars filled the parking lots of the Angel Grove Mall. Teenagers and parents a like were roaming around trying to get ready for the weekend, but mostly for the up coming Winter Dance. This was true for the majority, but a lone creature roamed the backend of a small flower shop. Clad in a pair of dark blue jeans, a see through purple sweater, and a racer back tank top, Katherine Hillard looked at the collection of flowers away from the dance-concerned crowd. All of the clerks were busy looking for ordered corsages or boutonnieres. She welcomed the silence in the back of the shop; it helped her think.

She noticed this shop a few days before when she was shopping for more clothes after getting rid of just about her whole closet. It was quaint, and carried several exotic flowers. Much to her surprise, they carried a few different species of sun orchids that are indigenous to Australia. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked over the flowers. She found a collection of spotted blue orchids. They were Peter's favorite flowers back home.

"Do you need help with anything, Miss?" The voice startled her, she jumped a little just before turning around. The shop was completely empty, besides her self and the three employees. A boy about her age stood in front of her, his shaggy brown hair barely covered his captivating emerald green eyes. An embarrassed blush escaped to her face as she realized he was probably grinning because she had jumped.

Before he could apologize she turned her head and gestured her hand to the spotted orchids, "I'd like to buy these, all of the ones you have in the shop." Her accented voice was dry from the lack of usage.

The group looked at her surprised. Perhaps they were expecting her to buy a corsage and leave. Katherine reached into her bag and started to pull out her wallet. This gesture caused the other two to begin gathering supplies, and the flowers. The young man only nodded his head. It was then that Katherine noticed the name embroidered on his apron, Jessica.

"Jessica?" The question came out harsher than expected. Katherine brought her hand to her mouth and looked him in the eyes ready to apologize.

"She's my sister," the young man began. "My name is Nickolas. Excuse me." His smile widened more as he passed by her to get the flowers. "Our mother owns the shop, but she's out of the country at the moment." He took the flowers to the counter, where a new large box rested. He placed the pots within the box and began to count how many were there. Katherine stood stunned at how fast they all worked. "Your total is $105…."

"Katherine, my name is Katherine," she said walking up to the counter. She took out the money and paid him in cash. The sooner this was over, the faster she could get out of here. She was well aware of his flirtatious gestures, and he was cute, but her mood got the better of her.

She went to pick up the box, only to have Nickolas intercept it. "Will you need help out to your car, Katherine?" He put on an award winning smile, surely one that no other girl could resist. On the other hand, Katherine promptly took the box from his arms, and readjusted her footing.

"That is very kind of you, but I'll be quite alright," she said in a hurry not wanting a protest. "Thank you, Nickolas." Unfortunately the box was overly heavy and she struggled to make her way down the hallway of the mall.

"Need help with that?" A voice came from a crowd of people in front of her. A figure in a pseudo-police officer uniform approached her. Katherine's brain instantly registered the name Skull, and before she could answer the box was out of her arms and being carried by the junior police officer.

"Thank you… Eugene." The name came out with certain fluidity, and she liked it better than the rough alternative, Skull. His face twisted into uncertainty at the sound of his given name.

"You are the only person my age to call me that," his baritone voice let out. A blush of embarrassment formed on Katherine's face. An apology was already forming in her head, and as he watched her from his peripheral vision he continued, " It's alright though, I kind of like it." His smile broadened as they continued to walk along the line of shops.

They continued this way for a few shops before Skull spoke up, "So how do you like Angel Grove so far?" He readjusted his grip on the box when she didn't answer right away. The roar of the crowd around them made him wonder if she even heard him.

"It has been an experience. I guess I just have to take some more time to get used to the monster attacks." She unintentionally spoke with very little amusement in her voice.

A chuckle emitted from Skull, "You and the rest of Angel Grove. These have only been going on for about two years. Some residents still flip out when a monster attacks, and even with the rangers." A peculiar glint formed in his eyes at the mention of the rangers.

Unbeknownst to him, Kat's back stiffened at the mention of the rainbow colored superheroes. Her head dropped slightly, but she instantly lifted it up to look at the shops as they passed. "Yeah, you're all lucky to have them." A momentary silence passed between them. "Have you lived in Angel Grove all your life?" Katherine's desire to keep from a constant silence was gnawing at her insides.

"Yeah," Skull began without a second thought, thankful for her initiative, girls were the last thing he knew about, and he wasn't a genius of any sort. "It's not a bad place, but the snobby elitists can certainly make your life a living hell."

"Is that how you and…Bulk became friends?" Her curiosity got the better of her. It was interesting to see how the "odd couple" became friends – certainly it must have been some life changing moment. Besides, Skull's reputation precedes him, and inside she kind of felt bad. He really was a gentle guy; maybe he just never had the chance.

With less than a foot away from each other, Kat had a hard time hearing Skull's answer. No matter how much she wanted to, or how hard she tired, he sounded as if he were a million miles away. Her eyes were focused on the simplest a-lined dress. She didn't even notice that she had stopped walking, and neither had Skull till he finished his explanation. The concoction of lilac silk and black tulle, strapless and just clean minimalism. It was love.

Skull walked up besides her, admiring her taste. "Beautiful." His breath was lost to him; he could do nothing but imagine it on his companion. "Is this the dress you are going to wear to the dance?" He was ashamed at himself for asking. Surely she as going with Rocky or even Billy, they were her friends after all. Why would she want to go with former bully Eugene Skullivich?

"I'm not going," her voice trembled ever so slightly. She turned her body and started walking, not caring if Skull was following behind her any more.

He ran up next to her with a new kind of ease, especially with the box of flowers. "Kat!" His voice seeped with regret. "Bulk saved me from being bullied when I was younger." He continued the story in an attempt to fix what he might have done. "If it is hard to believe… the bullies became the bullied. We were the best of friends from then on. Odd, I know. Not everyone can be as perfect as Kim and her friends."

Kat's brows furrowed at the thought. Was Skull hinting at something? Could he possibly know? Again Skull was talking, but to Katherine he was once again miles away. Her eyes diverted away from her curious escort, only to have her mind wander off away from the present. Walking through the crowds reminded her of a much shorter companion with dirty blond hair. Her eyes welled up. Quickly she rubbed them clear, ready to pass it off as a sudden rush of dust or an eyelash. Skull continued to talk, relieving Kat from her previous anxiety.

"Even as a bully we can get hurt. Like that time Kim took me to the dance…boy was that something," Kat's head perked up at the mention of Kim's name. Skull and Kim went on a dance date? It struck her as odd, but plausible.

"Kim took you to a dance?" The question came out harsher than she intended. " I mean…" Before she could finish her reprieve Skull cut in.

"Yes, and don't worry about it. I know what you meant," he gave her an exonerating smile. "It was the best time of my life, till now. I was practically in love with her since middle school." The doors leading to the parking lot finally came into view, and Kat's neutrally silver Honda Civic was easily seen. Kat opened the doors as Skull continued with the story, "It was like a dream really; one day she is practically hating me for being a loser and bully, and the next she's all over me. A completely different Kim all together." Kat knew the signs right away and realization set in. Remorse for Skull was simple; she almost wished she could tell him the truth about spells and such. She pushed open the door, not sure how to take this side of Skull. She only knew of the Junior Police Officer Skull, and the former bully Skull. This vulnerability was so different from the stories she heard. "Eventually I grasped the idea that I was being used to get back at Tommy for some reason. They got back together right before the dance, but Kim being who she is still saved a dance for me."

Kat watched his eyes dance with the memory as they approached her car. "Well this is me," her voice was involuntarily hesitant. She found that she didn't want the conversation to end. "Thank you for the help, Eugene." Skull carefully placed the box of flowers in front of the passenger seat.

"Not a problem Kat," he gave her a genuine smile.

"Maybe we could finish this conversation sometime, I mean, I didn't want to interrupt you," Kat flushed at being so forward, but she eagerly waited for his answer.

Skull brushed his hands together trying to get the soil off. The notion of meeting with his stunning companion for another nice chat had crossed his mind. "Oh, well, I get off in about an hour. How about we meet at this café down by the pool?" Skull casually stuck his hands into his pockets; the question came out so easily he only noticed that he was asking her out after the moment it happened. He was sure she was going to say no, even though he instigated the whole event.

"Okay," the answer was quick and simple. "I have to get these to my house, but okay." Kat gave him a light smile, her mind actually in a place that didn't involve dark caves, people being hurt, or death. It was nice. A momentary exchange of goodbyes left Kat alone in her car reflecting the most recent events, and something at the back of her mind began to tickle at a thought she couldn't grasp. As good as the whole situation felt, something was off. Driving off was all she could do when she couldn't place her uneasiness.

* * *

The hour came and passed. The young man in a newly pressed shirt and glossy wet hair sat anxiously staring at his watch. His disposition had gone from fresh enthusiasm to a more disappointing agitation. Inside his mind went through the "told-you-so" phase, knowing full well that all of this was too good to be true. A gorgeous new foreign student would never consider going to have coffee with him for real. Life was a very cruel joke. As Skull got up to leave, his head hung low, he bumped into another one of the café's patrons.

"Sorry I'm so late," the soft accent of Katherine Hillard was, to his surprise, the figure he least expected to be facing at this moment.

"No, don't worry about it," the commotion in the quaint coffee shop seemingly went silent as he gazed at her. He could almost picture that exquisite dress on her. The touch of her hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He instantly pulled out a chair for her, mostly glad that she was there. After taking the seat across from her, an awkward silence seeped in.

"Thanks for the help again, Eugene," Kat broke the ice. "I really appreciate it." Skull nodded, not sure how to respond. Especially since he did not want to mess this up.

Kat looked at him expectantly, knowing he was very capable with holding a conversation with her without her having to say very much.

Before any real conversation could be said Skull spoke up, "Would you like something warm to drink?" He had noted the light pinking of her cheeks and nose. It made her so endearing to look at.

"Yes, I would love something," a light smile came across her face as she pulled her sweat closer together, now realizing how cold she was. Her mind was completely focused on getting here relatively on time when she had gotten home. The temperature dropped more than she had wanted, causing her to change into warmer attire.

She watched Skull walk away from the table towards the busy barista. He seemed chipper than when she first saw him. Inside she knew that he was thinking she probably stood him up. Plus with the whole Kimberly story lingering at the end of their original conversation he must have felt horrible. She really did try to get here on time, her wardrobe change not the only thing that held her up.

It broke her heart seeing her mother in that fashion. The least she could do before going out to have a good time is to cheer her up. Wrapping a warm blanket she consoled her broken mother, reassuring her that everything will look up and that moving was a good idea. The change of scenery was good for the family, even though her father still threw himself into his work. If it were different maybe they would have noticed her change and disappearing so often. Maybe they could have helped her out of the spell.

Skull carefully placed the steaming drink in front of her. "I got you a mocha, I hope that's okay?" The slight nod of her head was a good enough yes for him.

Instantly Kat spoke up, not wanting to talk about why she was late or about her self at all. "So…you like Kim?" It was a touchy subject, but it was the first to come to mind.

To her relief Skull didn't look agitated about the subject. He seemed just thoroughly content to be talking to just her. "At one point I was in love with Kim."

The notion hurt her more than she wanted to allow. First Tommy, and now Skull; who wasn't in love with Kim? Was it a burden that every girl in Angel Grove had to endure? Why did she care anyway, she didn't like Skull that way, or did she? Through this internal mind assault she could hear Skull continue, "Am I still in love with Kimberly? Yes… yes I am. I'll probably always be in love with her but her heart belongs to Tommy. They are _completely_ in love and I know that's not something you get between. It could have drastic consequences."

In his mind he thought of how the beautiful blonde in front of him could change his mind about loving Kim. It was just a crush, but he could not keep the idea of how engaging she was to him. He looked up from his empty paper cup to see that her attention was directly on him. Somehow the conversation had died down, Skull didn't even notice that he had stopped talking.

Smiling sheepishly he spoke his real first question, "So, why did your family move to America?" Instantly he saw it, that look in someone's eyes that they unconsciously never intended to be seen, but spoke so many more words than needed to be said. Quickly he spoke up another question, hoping to salvage their conversation, "What about the dance? Are you going with someone?" Mentally he chastised himself for being so forward, but also eagerly waited for the answer.

Kat internally thanked Skull for changing the question, he really was thoughtful, or had really bad ADD. Her voice was rough from the lack of use, "No…I'm busy that night. So I guess you could say that I'm not going with anyone." Her insides twisted knowing that she really did want to go, but something was still off.

"I'm sure Kim gave you an earful about not going," Skull chuckled, trying to keep the night going. Who knows when he will get another date, especially with someone like Kat?

"That's just it, it isn't that I don't want to go. I just have something important to do," Kat felt as if she were going to burst. Her insides began to expand waiting to let out her secret. Ready to let this boy in front of her in, but again she knew it wasn't right.

Regrettably for Skull, a chiming from Kat's pocket warned her it was time to head home. "Sorry, it's mum, I better get going," she apologized quickly and was up and ready just as fast. "Thank you, Eugene." Instinctively she leaned over and gave him a hug. A real warm hug, no comforting involved.

He watched her walk away, kind of in shock of how the night went. Minutes went by before he noticed people starring at him because he was just standing and starring at open space. The space Katherine Hillard has just occupied, and even hugged him in. The day had been a wonderful surprise to him, and it seemed like it was only going up. He picked up his cup and tossed it into the nearest trash bin.

As he opened his car door, an idea struck Skull, and a smile crossed his face. _This is going to be a good Christmas_, he thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, especially since it took a year to get it out of me.

Hate it? Love it? Wish I would finish it? Leave a comment.

Now I'll leave you with this teaser for next time: _"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to remember..."  
_

Kharishma


	3. Funeral for Broken Dreams

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything Power Ranger related, including characters that appeared in the show. These stories are what I perceive as character development, which Power Rangers lacked a lot of.

_**Author's Note:**_ So, I'm attempting to get this out sometime in the same year as the last chapter, as well as chapters to my other stories. Unfortunately I keep getting these great ideas that I probably won't ever get to, I might even try to get them into stories that I have started already. Not this one though, I intend to keep this between the teens, no rangering business involved. Let me know what you all think.

* * *

The morning was mostly uneventful for Billy. He woke up as usual, got dressed and headed over to the school. His classes were the same, mostly busy work to get in as much information before the holidays as possible. Vacation assignments were being handed out as well, many Billy finished in the class following.

Only one thing brought him out of his routine that day. Kimberly Hart, one of his best friends, ran up to him in a rather big commotion. "Was it you?" All she could frantically utter from her mouth were those three words, and even then he couldn't seem to comprehend the situation. His head faced the direction the rest of the girls seemed to be congregating around. Unfortunately in the center of it all was Katherine Hillard.

His jaw clenched, and Kim knew his answer. It was as she had suspected, it wasn't Billy who made the attempt to get Kat to go with him to the dance. Her eyes turned to once again see their flushed friend looking over the package that blocked off her locker.

Again Billy felt a hand on his shoulder, this time it was Kim. Together they moved forward into the crowd and found themselves next to the blonde.

Katherine was speechless. A large dressing bag hung off her locker with a clear sign asking her to the dance. There was no signature though. Curious, she unzipped the bag to find the dress - no – her dress. The beautiful violet dress she saw in the window, and then she knew. She smiled till it reached her eyes - that is until she turned to see Billy and Kimberly standing next to her.

"That dress is gorgeous Kat!" Kim reached out to touch it, feeling the soft fabric. Billy stood silent, not sure what to say. Really he wanted to protest, scream his heart out till he couldn't yell any more. Thankfully Kim spoke again, "Are you going to say yes?"

Kat watched Billy, hoping that he would step in. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say, or if she wanted him to say anything at all. Her head fell as the moment passed, and finally she spoke up. "No," she said it clearly sure that everyone heard it, including the deliverer.

Zipping the dress back up, she pushed it aside to get her things from her locker. Inside she could feel her heart solidify over. She picked up her books and walked away, just as if none of this had happened. And with her, the crowd dispersed. Only Billy and Kim stayed behind, a dumbfound expression on one and a determined look on the other.

* * *

He played, yes. His hands frantically moved over the keys in a flurry of emotion. The tune told a story of rage and anger, and then a surprising turn to a deep slow sadness of loss. Skull played even though his fingers hurt. He played even though school had ended an hour before.

The grand piano before him had just permitted the abuse of many different stanzas and moments where none of the notes went together. It was the sole witness of the break down of her friend of many years. Through all of this emotion, the only thing she could not do for him was cry, and cry is what Skull did. A final rupture of keys and he could only stare feeling his emotions release.

He was glad for this moment without his best friend. How could he explain his stupidity? What words could Bulk say now that Skull hadn't already though of? Worse yet, he could agree that he was out of his league.

Once he was done he stood, remembering a few nights previously, and the wonderful time he had. _It must have been a dream_, his thoughts got the better of him. But he knew it was real, he was sure. Just as sure as he felt her warmth linger from her hug. He could only imagine what could have gone wrong.

* * *

Rocky walked through the park waiting for Sarah. He could not help but think of the relationships that kept popping up around him. Usually spring was the time of loving and lusting, but this winter has been quite dramatic. As the sun shone warmed his skin under the black jacket he wore he saw her. Her flaming red hair looking like fire in the wind. Boy, did he hope that this crush of his did not cause him to fall fast.

At the sight of him, she began a slight jog towards him. Her enthusiasm caused a big grin to flash on his face. His arms unconsciously opened and wrapped around her at exactly the right times. Everything felt right in this moment. He could not help but think whether this is what Tommy and Kimberly feel when they are together.

"My mom wants you to have dinner with us sometime this week," her face looked worried, "before the dance that is." She winced, worried what he would think. Most of the boys she dated were turned off at meeting her mother so soon.

Taking her hand and directing her down the path he was giddy and really wanted to dance now. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He felt her relax and they strolled closer to the Youth Center. "Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman. Your doctor mom and military father will not have one fear that I won't take care of you." He chest puffed out in an extravagant courageous manner.

"Oh Rocky," she laughed, covering her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and couldn't help but think this was bliss. As the sun lowered the wind blew cooler and a light drizzle began to fall over them.

* * *

The crying never seemed to stop. Most of the time she could zone it out, almost to the point as if it were never happening. She had asked her father if she could take her mother to a psychiatrist just the day before. It did not go well, but eventually he conceded.

So here they were, Kat and her mother, or maybe it was the other way around. Through most of the session Kat stayed silent, mostly listening to nothing, not even the words her mother or the psychiatrist spoke. She didn't need to hear the story again; she lived it. One thing was certain though the crying didn't stop.

Her arm unconsciously draped over her mother's shoulder. Kat continued to stare in the direction of the nearest window. The slight drizzle allotted a few rays of light to shine through the sky's many clouds. It brought her back to the last day she saw her mother and father at the same event together. Everyone was gathered around the casket, watching the soil they were tossing on it matte down to the glossy exterior. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember..."the priest started in front of them.

She was grateful that it was only raining so much. It prevented the other attendees from seeing her lack of emotion. It was not that she did not want to cry; she tried! She had tried to all week but she was unsuccessful. The rain slid down her face and she could almost feel the sadness seep from within her. She could feel the other members of the congregation staring at her in a kind of morbid fascination. Maybe it was the fact that she should also be in a casket next to this one. It was so nice of her parents to hold off on the funeral to see if she would survive as well. That very thought caused a chill to go up her spine.

"Katherine," the voice came from someone behind her, amongst the many people in black. She could not pin point exactly from where. "Katherine? Can you hear me?" Again, the voice. The burning sensation from her eyes caused her to focus back on the polite doctor.

"Sorry about that," the hoarseness of her voice made her think they were there for more than just the hour. She coughed a bit to clear her throat and allow more saliva to coat her throat. "I was just lost in thought."

She could feel her mother's dead eyes turn to her in a confused gesture. Oddly enough she was more worried about the woman that sat across from them. There was a sense of judgment and pity that reminded her of home. "I was just telling your mother here that perhaps your father could come to our next session?"

Her mind remembered just this morning. Katherine had made breakfast before school. She set a plate in front of her mother, and the chair where she was going to sit. Just as she started to put a plate together for her father, he stepped from his office. They made eye contact for a moment and she knew to put back the food and clean the plate. The light pink tinge around his eyes could only mean one of three things, none of which she was happy about. He stormed from the room moments later.

Was this a joke? She could barely stand in a room with her father without him instantly leaving and shutting the door behind him. "Sure, I'll be sure to ask him," this time the voice came from within her. Hopefully this will please the kind doctor and keep her from asking the questions she knew were to come.

"Will you be here again, Katherine?" Easy enough.

"Yes." She could almost feel the next question burst from the doctor's mouth.

"How are you holding up? It must be difficult to start a new school, let alone in a new country." Katherine's muscles tensed, she knew it was coming.

"School is good. I have met a lot of people," it felt like a lie, even if it wasn't. Really she just wanted to keep all of her answers short.

Green eyes looked disappointed. This family has been through a lot and she could understand why they would not want to open up to a stranger. "I will see you at the next session then."

Katherine grabbed her mother's bags and rose to her feet instantly. "Thank you Doctor Peterson." She could not make eye contact. Her mother slowly got up next to her and mimicked her gratitude. She could see in the peripheral view that there was a brief exchanging of hugs as the doctor escorted them out.

The receptionist met them with a huge smile. "We will be seeing you on Saturday, Mrs. Hillard? Trevor will be here to check you in, I promised to chaperon the dance that afternoon." Why did it always seem that receptionists tend to share more about their lives when you are a repeat patient? Didn't they realize this was embarrassing enough?

"Dance? Oh, yes, my daughter will be going to that," Doctor Peterson chipped in as she walked around the desk. Again Katherine could feel the tension build up from inside her. Perhaps the questions that formed in her mind did not form in the good doctor's. "Aren't you going with any of your new friends, Katherine?"

She felt as if she could vomit, the day's events still lingering in her mind. "Um… I thought it would be best to be here with Mum." No relief came from her answer. She wondered if her face was as green as she felt.

"Oh. If your father agrees to come, you should go to the dance," the cheeriness of her voice reminded Katherine that there wasn't always crying in the world.

"Of course. Doctor Peterson," another lie, and it only led to bitterness on her tongue. She walked her mother out to her car. As the ignition growled to life it drowned out the sobbing her mother emitted next to her. In her rear view mirror she could see the dress bag in the back seat. Maybe she should go…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, especially since it took forever to get it out of me.

Hate it? Love it? Wish I would finish it? Leave a comment.

Teaser: "_I'm just asking you as a man to a woman, will you please go to the dance with me? I promise you'll have the night of your life."_

Kharishma


End file.
